Amar y dejar partir
by Eirene15
Summary: Tomar decisiones en pos del beneficio de los demás lo había llevado a dejar su persona atrás. Para Eragon las personas van y vienen, aunque quizás ella llegue para quedarse. EragonxArya, AU


**Capitulo I: Amar y dejar partir**

Reflexionar no siempre lo había llevado a buen puerto, muchas veces terminaba peor que al principio, con la cabeza latiéndole de frustración e ira, temblaba de impotencia y las lágrimas le caían libremente desde sus ojos oscuros, arrastrando el sudor y algunas veces la sangre o la mugre.

Los años no lo habían transformado en una persona fácil de entender, y su conexión con Saphira era tan profunda que ya no usaban palabras para comunicarse. Había prescindido en gran parte del léxico para comunicar sus sentimientos, porque era su dragona la única confidente de sus temores y anhelos.

La guerra lo había inmunizado a las grandes pasiones, a los grandes amores y los grandes ideales. Entendió que vivir o morir dependía poco del destino y mucho de lo que las personas hicieran con lo que tuvieran a mano. Y él tenía en sus manos una espada, entonces, impartía vida y muerte más hacia los demás que para sí mismo, protegía su supervivencia a través de ello.

Porque para ser asquerosamente honesto, Eragon Asesino de Sombras era un guerrero que mataba a otros, y los mataba sin el placer o el horror propio de un psicópata o de un hombre piadoso. Simplemente los eliminaba, como peones de ajedrez en su camino al Rey. Frecuentemente se preguntaba qué sucedería luego de que el tablero quedara despoblado. ¿Quiénes disfrutaría la tierra y ararían los campos? Frecuentemente se respondía que no le correspondía solucionar aquello.

Esa mañana no le pareció distinta a todas las anteriores, despertó en el castillo que ocupaban los vardenos hacía un par de años, batalla particularmente sangrienta de por medio. Su habitación era una especie de altillo muy amplio, que escogió para estar más cerca de Saphira, descubriendo luego que el amanecer se veía perfectamente desde la ventana.

La sensación de su clavícula quebrada era solamente eso, una sensación, porque la había curado con magia poco antes de retornar al castillo, debido a que la última misión de la que se ocupó tuvo los riesgos de las múltiples trampas, su cuerpo recibió el daño, pero no era importante ya que su mente no había podido ser ultrajada a pesar de los intentos numerosos de los magos de Galbatorix.

_El final se percibe, pero aún no tiene forma. No veo el futuro ni el presente, ni siento cuál es mi final. Pero sé que hay uno y se arrastra a estas tierras a un ritmo que desconozco._

Escribió en su bitácora, un cuadernillo con solapas de cuero e incrustaciones de piedrecillas simpáticas que parecían gotas de miel. Era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado, y era todavía más especial porque fue ella quien se lo dio.

"Los viajeros llevan sus memorias escritas, solamente por si acaso se olvida algo que se quisiera retener por siempre. Escribe, dibuja, sé que será una de las memorias más interesantes jamás escritas, aún si no me permites verlo cuando nos encontremos de nuevo."

Le dijo, le dijo con esa expresión tibia que llevaba siempre, le rozó apenas las manos, le rozó las manos y el escozor le duró días, como si su piel recordara por dónde había rozado aquella piel. Se lo regaló para amainar la tensión, se lo regaló como una despedida y como una que duraba quizás mucho tiempo, solamente con la premisa de un reencuentro que quizás no sucedería.

Y al final, él había aprendido a matar aquel amor, a exiliarlo al último rincón de su mente.

La princesa era alguien inalcanzable en muchos puntos, en el primero, ella no lo consideraba un pretendiente por que se llevaban casi un centenar, en segundo, porque a causa de esto y en el momento en que su encuentro fue dado en el tiempo, él era un chiquillo inmaduro. En tercera, Arya había perdido a Faolin hacía muy poco tiempo y a pesar de su inexperiencia, Eragon reconoció en la elfa la misma mirada de nostalgia y amor que tuvo su tío cuando hablaba de su difunta esposa o que tuvo Brom, cuando le habló de su madre.

Aquello lo había mantenido celoso, y la sombra de alguien que ya no volvería y al cuál no estaba seguro de poder igualar ni superar, mermó sus esperanzas a hachazos limpios. Quizás era lo mejor, porque el amor hacía débiles a muchos guerreros y sólo muy pocos aprendían a ver la fortaleza en este. No estaba seguro de poder ser el segundo caso, y ante la duda, corrió en otra dirección, lejos de ella.

Pero todavía conservaba en su memoria el mapa de su rostro y se atrevía a esbozar de tanto en tanto, dibujos de su rostro, a veces entero y a veces por parte. Sus ojos, su boca, sus orejas o cómo imaginaba su sonrisa plena, ya que nunca había podido verla y testigo del sonido de su risa fue a sus espaldas. Cuando había volteado, otra vez esa expresión tibia y la pequeña sonrisa con la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

El sirviente le dejó su desayuno una hora después, junto con el recado de Nasuada, quien le otorgaba otro día para su descanso, a cambio de que se presentara en algún momento a darle el informe completo de su misión. Entonces, no era un día de descanso interino, era una forma de decir que no lo enviaría en pos de otro objetivo tan pronto, concluyó Eragon, mientras comía con tranquilidad el pan especiado con una rodaja de fiambre.

Saphira había dado al vuelo hacía poco más de una hora cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta y el jinete permitió que el sirviente entrase, pero no era ningún sirviente sino la atípica mujer de facciones extrañamente atrapantes y edad indefinida.

-Ángela.- dijo simplemente como saludo e inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Eragon.- contestó ella con su voz de acento particular, la numerosa cantidad de pulseras y collares con sus dijes de hueso, cerámica y piedras hacían un sonido tintineante que la definía por excelencia.- ¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje?

Al principio no le había agradado que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, pero con el tiempo y al entender de que la mujer era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, tras algunas revelaciones de importancia y ya que ella le leyó el destino cuando su camino recién comenzaba, decantó por confiarle algunos asuntos que no serían quizá relevantes para Nasuada, pero que Ángela leía como un fino tejido.

-Extraño, no he dado exactamente con lo que Solenmbun me ha dicho. No sé dónde puede estar la Roca de Kuthian. Me pregunto si debería consultarlo con los elfos.- explicó escuetamente, ella no estaba ahí para saber de la misión que la líder de los vardenos le había asignado, sino de los propios objetivos del jinete.

-No será fácil de dar con la Roca, pero los elfos son seres tan o más rebuscados que los humanos, solamente han aprendido a ocultar mejor sus peores facetas. Si no tienes algún contacto de real confianza, dudo que consigas mantener esto en secreto por mucho más tiempo.

-No es un secreto, Nasuada lo sabe.

-Es un secreto que solamente los que deben saberlo lo saben. Y la misión que recubre tus objetivos es lo que los demás deben creer y saber, nada más. Solenmbum te lo ha dicho a ti, no lo maulló a todo el universo, sabes lo que puede significar que gente incorrecta lo sepa.

El jinete sorbió un poco más el contenido de su vaso, sintiendo el gusto frutal de ese vino, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar de su silla y sus ojos se perdieron en el retazo de cielo que se dejaba ver por la ventana.

-Tengo a alguien. Creo que tengo a alguien.- concedió Eragon, mientras su cabeza iba a mil kilómetros por hora.

-¿La muchachita que rescataste hace algunos años? Pensé que no habías vuelto a saber de ella…

-No es una simple muchachita, Ángela, y estaría bien que dejaras de fingir no saber quién es realmente.- le dijo algo molesto, Arya no era una simple elfa más, en muchos sentidos.

-Ella es relativamente joven.- se rió la adivina tomando asiento en la silla que restaba y se sirvió con total libertad una uva.

-No tanto como lo soy yo, por ejemplo.- agregó por simple masoquismo y la mujer se le rió en la cara.

-¿Todavía recuerdas mis predicciones, no es cierto, jinete?- le inquirió, no sin cierto tono peyorativo al que decidió dejar pasar.

-Por supuesto que sí. – dijo, y se le perdió la mirada en algún punto equis del techo.

-Pues bien haces, cuando tengas noticias ten la amabilidad de decírmelo.- apuntó Ángela poniéndose de pie otra vez.-Ah, por cierto, estoy segura de que estás al tanto de Nasuada ha sido contactada por los elfos, por lo que sé, hay algo realmente grande tras eso.

Eragon la miró entonces y se encogió de hombros.-Para ser sincero, eres la primera persona con la que mantengo una conversación desde que llegué.

La mujer le sonrió de esa forma enigmática.-Oh, supongo que he arruinado la sorpresa.

No le contestó, la adivina se fue, cerrando la puerta con la gracia suficiente para no azotarla. Se quedó en su posición, meditando, temiendo volver a ser el mismo estúpido si volvía a encontrarla.

**Buenas! Como verán, se trata de un fanfic (largo, pero espero que no tanto) sobre Eragon y Arya, advierto que es un poco bastante AU, y por lo tanto los hechos que suceden en los libros originales están a veces cambiados de orden, a veces ni siquiera existieron o se dieron de una forma diferente en este fanfic, aún así, eso se va a ir develando más adelante. Puede que haya algunos cambios en el carácter mismo de Eragon, pero tienen su razón de ser y pretendo seguir manteniendo la esencia del personaje.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció y si vale la pena seguir escribiéndolo. Saludos!**


End file.
